nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Wikination talk:Site council
AE will be inactive over two days.. :( He's a great guy, but unfortunately not very active... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you . -- 17:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Man, you know what timing is :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Accidentally, though . I have not had the chance to contribute to the site for a long time, and then, all of a sudden I get this feeling that I have to edit. Morally! -- 17:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's a christian moral ;) Anyway, nice to see you back :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Agreed :) 08:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Random discrimination of Waldeners My random selection doesn't seem to like Waldeners: there were four full-time Waldeners in the list of active, clean, non-buro users, and none of them was selected . That's why it's so random ^^ 08:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well, maybe there will be only Waldeners the next term then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Possible 08:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha no it's okay...evrybody sharing ! Marcus Villanova 23:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Eligible users Is Alexandru still eligible? I think we should consider sockpuppetry as vandalism, right? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:49, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :And isn't user:Bart K a citizen too? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I shall contact Dimitri so he can fix this. -- 10:13, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism I haven't vandalised the wiki in the strictest sense of the word but I did get blocked for a day for insulting a fellow member of the site back in October does this count as vandalism? Dr. Magnus 18:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say it does. Bucu also didn't vandalise in the strictest sense, but let's wait what the buro's say. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:47, November 22, 2010 (UTC) No, Bucu didn't vandalise so he should still eligable. He did break a rule but his sockie did not vandalise, only created useless articles. If that's a crime Horton shouldn't be on the list either, if you'd ask some people. Dr. Magnus 18:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :I just noticed Sjors and Justin also vandalised and were blocked the past six months (Horton in september, sjors just days ago). What happens now, with a member of the site council who is no longer "clean" of record? Dr. Magnus 18:45, November 23, 2010 (UTC) justin won't probaly become one becuase he vandilises quite often. Sjors, his account was hacked apparently?!? So no harm. We'll see what happens. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :No harm? Well then my account was hacked when I insulted Pierlot (after he insulted me and suggested my pictures should be deleted for being un-realistic). Maybe we should clear mine and Sjors' record. Ha Well ask dimi! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 19:55, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Next Term When will it be announced? We should find our candidates before December begins, giving us time to warn them they've been chosen. Edward Hannis 18:17, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. Also, I am still waiting for a reply from Dimitri concerning the block of Sjors. He can no longer be a council member. If he can remain in function, all people on the "black list" should be removed from it. Dr. Magnus 21:41, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hopefully walden will finally get on it!!!Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 21:49, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Would be good to "deversify" it a bit: some leftists, some liberals + some conservatives (me, perhaps? ) Dr. Magnus 22:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Apparently you have a record. Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 22:03, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :And what record might that be? Dr. Magnus 22:05, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ::"Verstoring van de openbare orde" (read: insulting) :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Some wise words: "You gotta make a living out of what you do best" ;) Dr. Magnus 10:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Let's not give an inhoudelijke reaction to that one :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 14:47, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Dimi'll fix that soon. 15:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :How exactly will you fix it? :P Dr. Magnus 15:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Ha, but hopefully it'll be very diverse.Will the current issues have to be settled by the current council, now or later? Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 15:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::By the current one I'd say. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose not now one of the members is no longer entitled to be a member as he has been blocked for three days during his term. Dr. Magnus 15:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Most recent in site council Shouldn't it be "November 2010"? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :When did they become a member of the site council? Not until October. So they were council members from October and onwards, Dr. Magnus 09:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, according to the table it's "more recent in site council". They were in site council in November and November is more recent than October. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:51, November 27, 2010 (UTC)